<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Gay Peas by DuchessKing2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644748">Three Gay Peas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKing2021/pseuds/DuchessKing2021'>DuchessKing2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not A Real Fandom, Sins and Demons, Unless Y'all Want It To Be - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All My OC's, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, I really don't give a crap as long as you don't try to claim them, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Just tell me if you wanna use them, Lesbians, Multi, Polyamory, WE LOVE EVERYBODY EQUALLY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKing2021/pseuds/DuchessKing2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were three peas in a pod, except they weren't peas; they were boys, very gay boys at that. Gay boys in a poly relationship. #Goals</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eunice Moore/Alexandria Ghram, Ezekiel Moore/ Jaxon Silas, Genesis King/ Ezekiel Moore, Genesis King/ Jaxon Silas, Genesis King/Jaxon Silas/ Ezekiel Moore</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Gay Peas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ezekiel Moore- the boy who grew up in a christian household and still turned out to be gay with every homophobic person as a family member. Except his sister. And the pastor's son. </p><p>Jaxon Silas - the new boy at the church that is secretly gay and doesn’t know how ot find more in the god loving town until he walks in on Genesis and Ezekiel having sex in one of the locked back rooms.</p><p>Genesis King - the pastors son who has been a secret gay without his father knowing, he used ot have support from his mother but ever since she passed away, he has made a public display that he has successfully banished the demons that had made his son gay. He secretly sneaks to see Ezekiel and soon the new kid, Jaxon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genesis sat bored at the front chair behind the altar, his curly black hair was sitting in front of his green eyes, they made eye contact with the honorable family in the front that have been devoted to the lord since they all came to this town, specifically their son, he winked at him after everyone’s head was bowed down in prayer, the blush that rose to the blonde’s cheeks made his ice blue eyes pop as he ducked his head down between his hunched shoulders.</p><p>Genesis’ head was down, but his thoughts were elsewhere, thinking of how he could make the smaller boy cum in 15 minutes before everyone came back there to collect their meals for the day. </p><p>“.....Amen!”</p><p>“Amen!”</p><p>Genesis and his father rose from their seats as he walked down the center aisle and Genesis walked to the side, collecting Ezekiel and his sister Eunice, who played her part as the dutiful god-loving girlfriend who snatched up the handsome and god-loving son of the church.</p><p>They all walked to the back and when they were safe behind one of the doors, Eunice broke off with a two fingered salute to her own girlfriend who was in charge of preparing the meals, the job left to her by her birthright by her parents. </p><p>Genesis had already undone his tie and belt with one hand, the other attached to Zeke’s hip and not planning to move any time soon. Their lips were slotted together as they sat on one of the long chairs put there for the comfort of someone who came to speak privately and if they became distraught and “fell out” in the spirit, the chair would be a nice comfy spot for them to go. </p><p>The pair had been so enamoured with one another's presence that they hadn’t heard the lock click on the door and in walked someone that neither boy had ever seen before. Ezekiel, the evr blushing boy, let out an embarrassed squeak and ducked his head down onto Genesis shoulder who in turn wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and glared sharply at the brunette, “Can we fucking help you, pal?” He tried to sound as nice as possible even though he gritted teeth and cursed, he couldn’t help if he was possessive, Ezekiel has always been his and always will be. </p><p>The brunette boy blushed and looked between the two with his mouth gaping like a fish, unsure what to say, Genesis saw where his eyes strayed and hummed, Zeke looked back at the boy and whispered something in his ear. Kissing the top of the blondes head he motioned for the other boy to come inside, “I think we can help you after all.”</p><p>He blushed as he stepped in and locked the door behind him, he fiddled in one spot and played with his brown cardigan, unsure of what to do next. Genesis stood and placed Zeke down onto the chair as he took off his dress shirt and threw it to an unknown corner, not having to look behind him to know that the blonde was already running up to get it and fold it somewhere with his raging OCD. </p><p>Genesis watched as the brown haired boy avoided eye contact when they came face to face, he tilted his head up to see that he had heterochromia, one blue eye and one brown one. The green eyed boy smiled wide, “What’s your name cutie?” He traced one of his fingers along the rather defined jawline. </p><p>The boy stuttered and his eyes darted around,” Um-uh- m-my names J-Jaxon,” he barely managed to get it out and a small gasp came from him as an unknown pair of arms ahad made its way around his waist, He shivered at the feel of warm breath on either side of his face, he looked down to see the blonde boy from before smirking up at his from his shoulder where he was making small kisses along his neck, the other came from the pastor's son, Genesis, is what his mom told him, he had blown a small puff of air into his ear, making him jump twice when he heard two chuckles release from either boy. Genesis reached down and pulled the white shirt aside to make a deep mark that left Jaxon breathless.</p><p>“I like this one Gen, can we keep him?” Zeke batted his thick lashes against his bright blue eyes at his dark haired boyfriend who scratched him under the chin lovingly in response, “Yes, love, we can keep him.”</p><p>Jaxon could only slightly hear their conversation through his deep haze of lust, the attention he was getting from either side of his neck was like a euphoria he’d never felt, mostly because he’d never felt it, but he did hear the word ‘keep’, he attempted to ask them a question, but Zeke had risen up to a sensitive spot behind his ear that made his breath catch and Gen had traveled up directly on the bone of his collar bone that made his knees weak. </p><p>He buckled to the ground between either boy, trying to get himself together, breathing heavily as he looked up between the blonde and the black haired boys. </p><p>“Did I look like that my first time?” a voice asked</p><p>“Absolutely, baby, all wet and needy,” this voice teased</p><p>“Stop being mean,” the first voice whined</p><p>“Now Zeke, you know we don’t act like little brats, help him up, the others will be back here soon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll put more details on each character if y'all really want me to, but other than that, I'll just keep going with the story without a second thought</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>